Khaufnak Laash: Before and After
by Cingularity
Summary: Series of extensions of the "Khaufnak Laash" episode, from the Anthology. The content is identical, but the chapters are in chronological order. Characters: Daya, Shreya, Abhijeet, Dr. Tarika; Couples: Dareya, Abhirika
1. Chapter 1

Hello Friends!

Regular readers of the Anthology can skip this entire fic. It is just a split of the "Khaufnak Laash" chapters published as a separate story, because some readers requested me to do so. There is absolutely nothing new here. The only difference is that the chapters are in chronological order, so they will be easier to read and understand in one go. Also, irrelevant author's notes have been removed.

This chapter is a Dareya fanfic set before the episode "Khaufnak Laash." Recall that Shreya had suggested ways to deal with an angry girlfriend to Dr. Salunkhe, but she kept looking towards Daya, who also seemed interested. I believe that was due a recent fight between Dareya.

WARNING: Devanagari Ahead!

* * *

The date is 04 February 2014. The time is 11:50 pm. The place is Shreya's house.

Her pulse is racing. She can feel it. Actually, she can hear it. She is expecting a call from someone, but not right now. She looks at the clock.

Shreya: (thinking) बस दस minute और।

Fifteen minutes later, she is pacing up and down her drawing room.

Shreya: (thinking) वो भूल तो नहीं गए? अब तक phone क्यों नहीं किया?

The time is 12:30 am (05 February).

Shreya: (thinking) शायद भूल गए। नहीं नहीं, भूल नहीं सकते हैं। ज़रूर इतनी रात को एक लड़की को disturb करना सही नहीं लगा होगा उन्हें। काफी शर्मीले हैं वो। ज़रूर कल phone करेंगे।

With these thoughts in mind she goes to sleep. She jolts awake suddenly.

Shreya: (thinking) (with one eye closed) पता नहीं कितनी देर तक सोती रही। (looking at the clock) अरे ये क्या? 09:15 बज गए! श्रेया तुझे 09:00 बजे तक bureau पहुंचना था। ACP sir से आज के दिन भी डांट खानी पड़ेगी।

She lunges from her bed and rushes to the bathroom. After getting ready, she reaches for the gun and the badge in her drawer, when she suddenly remembers she was expecting a call. Leaving the drawer open, she reaches for her phone.

Shreya: (thinking) Thank God, no missed calls. एक minute, उन्होने अब तक call नहीं कीया? (reading the digital clock on her phone) क्या?! सिर्फ 04:00 बजे हैं? एसा कैसे हो सकता है? (reading the clock on the wall) इसमे भी 04:00 ही बजे हैं!

She had mistaken the hour hand for the minute hand. She actually woke up at 03:45 am! The thick curtains on her windows did not help either. She did not realize that it was dark outside. Realizing this, she sank into her couch, with a huge face-palm. She wanted to go back to sleep, but could not. It is not easy to go to sleep after one has taken a bath.

Shreya: (thinking) कम से कम 09:15 से तो अच्छा ही है। अब तो phone के लिये और इंतज़ार भी नहीं हो रहा। कब करेंगे call.

She paced the drawing room for half an hour, hoping against hope that she will get a call at the unearthly hour of 04:00 am.

In the hours that intervened, she finished reading a book, surfed the Internet for the day's news and almost finished counting the number of pixels on her computer screen. No call yet.

Shreya: (thinking) 08:30 बज गए। अब तक call नहीं आया। अगर भूल गए तो मैं उनसे कभी बात नहीं करूँगी।

The phone sprang to life suddenly, and even before it could complete one ring, Shreya had picked it up.

Shreya: Hello!

Purvi: Happy birthday, Shreya!

Shreya: (dissapointed) पूर्वी तुम?

Purvi: हां मैं। क्यों तुम किसी और को expect कर रही थी क्या? कोई special?

Shreya: नहीं तो। मैं बस... कुछ सोच रही थी। वैसे thank you. तुम्हें याद तो रहा। कुछ लोगों को तो मेरी चिंता ही नहीं है।

Purvi: तुम किसकी बात कर रही हो?

Shreya: कोई नहीं। छोड़ो ये सब। Bureau में मिलते हैं। Okay bye.

She finished her breakfast and left for the bureau with a heavy heart.

**Flashback**

_Three days ago, Dareya were moving back to the bureau after concluding a case. No one else was there in the car._

_Shreya: __दया __sir __आपका __birthday __कब है__?_

_Daya: __मुझे पता नहीं। मैने अपने माँ__-__बाप को कभी नहीं देखा। अनाथ__-__अाशरम मैं पला बढ़ा हूँ।_

_Shreya: I'm sorry, sir. __शायद मुझे पूछना ही नहीं चाहिये था।_

_Daya: __अरे नहीं इसमें तुम्हारी क्या गलती है__? __वैसे तुम्हारा __birthday __कब है__?_

_Shreya: __आज से तीन दिन बाद। __05 February __को। आप __wish __करना भूलेंगे तो नहीं__?_

_Daya: __नहीं भूलूंगा।_

_Shreya: __वादा__?_

_Daya: __हां वदा रहा। __Okay?_

**End of Flashback**

The phone rang again. Dr. Tarika. Disappointment once again.

Dr. Tarika: Happy birthday, Shreya!

Shreya: (sober voice) Thank you, Dr. Tarika.

Dr. Tarika: क्या हुआ, श्रया? परेशान लग रही हो।

Shreya: नहीं वो... मैं drive कर रही हूँ। बाद में बात करती हूँ। Bye.

Only Purvi, Tarika and Daya know her birthday, so she wasn't expecting anyone else to wish her.

She reached the bureau.

Shreya: (to Abhijeet, Sachin and Freddy, in turn) Good morning, sir.

She did not wish Daya. Abhijeet noticed this, as did Daya. None of them could figure out what went wrong, though both knew that something was amiss. Seriously amiss. Daya felt it best to approach her later.

Later in the day, during investigation.

Daya: श्रया तुम आज कुछ परेशान लग रही हो। क्या बात है?

Shreya: मैं बिलकुल ठीक हूँ sir, मुझे कुछ नहीं हुआ है।

With this, she moved away, trying to show that she was ignoring him. Confused, Daya tried to approach her, but she would not listen. Daya could not take this any longer. He decided to take resolute action and find the cause of Shreya's misery. He confronted her.

Daya: (holding her hand) रुक जाओ। मैं आज सुबह से देख रहा हूँ कि तुम परेशान हो। मुझे wish भी नहीं कीया। क्या बात है? मुझसे नाराज हो तो बताओ।

Shreya: (jerking her hand away) हां हूँ मैं आपसे नाराज। और में आपको क्यों wish करती? आपने कीया था मुझे wish? वादा करके भूल गए न?

Daya: कौन्सा वादा? तुमहें क्या wish करना था?

Then it struck him. The conversation they had three days back now played in his mind.

Daya: Oh no. I am so sorry, Shreya. मैं भूल गया कि आज तुम्हारा birthday है। Happy birthday!

Shreya: अब बहुत देर हो चुकी है। मैं आपसे बात नहीं करूंगी। मैं नाराज हूँ।

With this, she left the place. Daya was left with his thoughts. He was wondering how he would ever get her happy again.

After the evidence was gathered, the team reached the forensic lab. There, Dr. Salunkhe narrated his plight.


	2. Chapter 2

Recall that Daya spent four hours trying to calm an angry Shreya.

WARNING: Devanagari Ahead!

* * *

The place is Shreya's house. The time is 05:30 pm.

Shreya was anxiously pacing her drawing room, her eyes turning toward the clock once every 30 seconds.

Shreya: (thinking) अगर दया sir आज मुझे मनाने नहीं आए तो? नहीं नहीं… वो ज़रूर आएँगे। Forensic lab में तो मेरी बात ध्यान से सुन रहे थे न। फिर क्यों नहीं आएँगे?

She imagined the worst.

Shreya: (thinking) लेकिन अगर नहीं आए तो? उनसे बात किए बिना कितने दिन रह पाएगी श्रेया? कितने दिन? कितने घंटे सोच। देखना दो घंटों में ही तू phone करके दया sir दया sir कर रही होगी।

She fought back her urge to do that.

Shreya: (thinking aloud) नहीं मैं एेसा नहीं करूँगी। अगर वो नहीं आए तो मैं उनसे तब तक बात नहीं करूँगी जब तक वह मुझे मना नहीं लेते।

She said this with a conviction she did not feel.

After 30 agonizing minutes, the doorbell rang. Shreya jumped with joy, like a 12 year old girl, and rushed towards the door. She looked through the peephole. Daya it was. She reached for the doorknob, but…

Shreya: (thinking) नहीं नहीं… अगर इस तरह के चेहरे के साथ दरवाज़ा खोलूँगी तो दया sir समझ जाएंगे कि मैं कितनी बेहाब हो रही थी।

Her face reeked of delight and joy. It had a stubborn smile on it that simply would not go away. She waited, took deep breaths and hoped the muscles of her face would strain less. She checked her reflection in her phone. She wanted to be absolutely sure to put on the most hideous frown for Daya to see. All this while, poor Daya went on ringing the bell.

Daya: श्रेया मैं दया हूँ। Please श्रेया दरवाज़ा खोलो। देखो मैं जानता हूँ कि तुम मुझसे नाराज़़ हो। पर मुझे एक मौका तो दो। (thinking) कहीं वो सो तो नहीं रही? या फिर bathroom में भी हो सकती है। Phone करके देखता हूँ।

He reached for his phone, but his phone was missing.

Daya: (thinking) लगता है phone car में ही रह गया। लेके आता हूँ।

Daya rushed downstairs from the fourth floor. No time to wait for the elevator.

"If something can go wrong, it WILL go wrong." – Murphy's Law

"And if something involving two goofy lovers can go wrong, it will surely, certainly, definitely, absolutely, completely, and thoroughly go wrong." – Cingularity's Law

Shreya managed to compose herself and opened the door. To her horror, Daya was missing.

Shreya: (thinking) अरे ये क्या? लगता है मैंने देर कर दी। दया sir चले गए। उन्हें कितना बुरा लगा होगा। Phone करती हूँ।

"कहा था न कि कुछ घंटों में phone पे दया sir दया sir कर रही होगी?" – a taunting voice rings through her head as she searches for the contact and places a call.

Obviously, there was no response. Recall (from Chapter 3) that Daya left his phone at his house.

Shreya: (thinking) मेरा phone नहीं उठा रहे? लगता है मुझसे नाराज़ हैं। मुझे दरवाज़ा जल्दी खोलना चाहिए था। नहीं नहीं… हो सकता है कि traffic है इसलिए नहीं उठा रहे हैं।

Her thinking was cut short by the appearance of Daya on the staircase. He was panting from the exhaustion of having climbed four floors.

Daya: Shreya, I am so sorry. मुझे माफ कर दो…

Shreya: माफ कर दूँ? पर क्यों? एक तो मेरा birthday भूल गए और ऊपर से phone भी नहीं उठा रहे। और अगर दरवाज़ा खोलने में थोड़ी देर हो गई तो आप चले जाएंगे? जाइए मैं आपसे बात नहीं करती।

Daya: वो मेरा phone मेरे पास नहीं है। लगता है घर पर ही भूल आया। और मैं चला नहीं गया था। मैं तो बस अपना phone ढूंढने के लिए car के पास गया था।

Shreya: बहाने मत बनाइए। अंदर आइए।

They went in and she motioned with her hand, indicating him to have a seat.

Shreya: क्यों आए हैं आप यहां? मेरा birthday भूल जाते हैं। किसी दिन मुझे भी भूल जाएंगे। मैं आपसे बात नहीं करूँगी।

Daya: Please… एेसा मत कहो। देखो मैं माफ़ी मांग रहा हूँ न। अब तो माफ कर दो। Please…

Shreya got up and turned to face the wall. This was more out of necessity than to show her anger. If she remained facing him one moment more, he would surely notice the massive smile that had replaced the hideous frown. She was enjoying this after all. She folded her arms as she spoke.

Shreya: नहीं करती माफ। एक और बात। आपको यहां आने में इतनी देर क्यों लगी? जल्दी नहीं आ सकते थे?

Daya got up. Shreya sensed this.

Shreya: मत आइए मेरे पास। वहीं बैठिए।

Like an obedient child, Daya sat down.

Daya: वो मैं… मैं घर गया था case solve होने के बाद। Fresh होने और कपड़े बदलने के लिए।

At these words, she realized that she had not even changed her clothes after returning home. She was so busy pacing the drawing room. Another issue to prolong the fight.

Shreya: ये अच्छा है। मैं यहां बिना change किए आपका इंतज़ार करती रहूँ और आपको तो बस सजने-ढजने की पड़ी है।

Daya: वो… मैंने सोचा कि अगर कुछ अच्छे कपड़े पहन लूँगा तो… तुम्हें अच्छा लगेगा।

Shreya: अच्छा… तो मैंने कब कहा कि आपका सजना-सवरना मुझे अच्छा लगता है?

Daya: श्रेया मुद्दा ये नहीं है। मुद्दा तुम्हारे birthday का है।

Daya hoped to remind her of the real issue.

Shreya: अच्छा तो अब आप मुद्दा decide करेंगे। तब तो बहस का कोई मतलब ही नहीं रह गया। आप गलती कीजिए आप मुद्दा decide कीजिए और आप ही मामले को सुलझा लीजिए। मुझ इन सब से दूर ही रखिए।

Daya was thoroughly stupefied. Now he had to fight on two fronts. Or was that three? (You see, women may be very good at multitasking, but men are not.)

Daya: (thinking) ये कहां फस गया? यह श्रेया अब तक ये नहीं सोच पाई कि ये नाराज़ किस लिए है। लड़ाई का मुद्दा ही अब तक तय नहीं हो पाया।

Shreya: हां हां… अब तो मुझसे बात करना भी खटकता है न आपको।

Daya realized that he had remained in thought for quite a while.

Daya: नहीं नहीं… एेसा नहीं है। वो मैं कुछ सोच रहा था बस…

Shreya: अच्छा… तो मैं आपके सामने नाराज़ खड़ी हूँ और आप किसी और के बारे में सोच रहे हैं? उसी के पास क्यों नहीं जाते।

Daya: अरे मैं और किसके बारे में सोच सकता हूँ तुम्हारे सिवा? मेरा मतलब तुम मेरे सामने खड़ी हो तो और किसके बारे में सोच सकता हूँ?

Shreya: अच्छा… तो मैं आपके सामने हूँ तो मेरे बारे में सोच रहे हैं। नहीं होती तो किसी और के बारे में सोचते?

Daya: नहीं नहीं… मेरा वो मतलब नहीं था। मैं तो बस…

Shreya: मैं देख रही हूँ कि जब से आप आए हैं तब से बस मुझसे बहस ही किए जा रहे हैं। अगर बहस ही करना था तो यहां क्यों आए? वो तो phone पर भी हो सकता था। जब से आए हैं तब से मुझे मनाने के लिए तो कुछ भी नहीं किया आपने।

Daya: (thinking) अरे तो अब तक क्या दीवार पे जो cockroach है उसे मना रहा था? (speaking) अब तुम्हें मनाने के लिए क्या करूँ मैं?

Shreya: आपको तो भूलने की आदत है न। Forensic lab वाली बात भूल गए?

Daya: बिलकुल नहीं। इसी लिए तो आया हूँ। मैं सोच रहा था कि हम film देखने जाएंगे और फिर मेरे घर पे candlelight dinner करेंगे। मैंने अपने हाथों से तुम्हारे लिए खाना बनाया है।

Shreya turned around, revealing her charming smile.

Shreya: यही सुनने के लिए तो मैं तरस रही थी। पहले नहीं बोल सकते थे आप?

Daya: तुमने मुझे बोलने का मौका कब दिया?

Shreya: फिर से बहस? मैं फिर रूठ जाऊँगी।

Daya: अरे नहीं। मैं बहस नहीं करूँगा। अब चलें?

Shreya: हां चलीए।


	3. Chapter 3

Recall that the previous chapter ended with Dareya leaving for a film.

WARNING: Devanagari Ahead!

* * *

Before leaving.

Shreya: (thinking) मैं अपना phone घर पर ही छोड़ देती हूँ। मुझे कोई disturbance नहीं चाहिए। पर अगर ACP sir ने phone किया तो? कोई बात नहीं। It is always easier to apologize than to seek permission. कोई emergency हूई तो? कोई बात नहीं। अभी मेरे लिए दया sir से ज़्यादा ज़रूरी और कुछ नहीं है।

Daya: क्या सोच रही हो? Film के लिए देर हो रही है।

Shreya: हां मैं एक minute में change करके आई।

Daya: ठीक है।

She emerged in a beautiful red sleeveless dress, and stood there awhile.

Shreya: दया sir?… दया sir?!… (louder) दया sir!

Daya emerged from his trance. He realized that he was staring at her all the while.

Daya: (embarrassed) हां… कुछ कहा क्या?

Shreya: (smiling) कहां खो गए थे आप?

Daya: नहीं कहीं नहीं। चलो चलते हैं।

Shreya: कहीं नहीं का क्या मतलब? किसके बारे में सोच रहे थे आप?

Daya: ये क्या लेकर बैठ गई तुम? Film के लिए देर हो रही है। चलो।

Daya avoided her questioning gaze and sly smile as he got up to go. Shreya followed.

In the car.

Shreya: आपने बताया नहीं मैं कैसी लग रही हूँ?

Daya: (dryly) हां तुम अच्छी लग रही हो।

Shreya: बस? अच्छे से तारीफ़ भी नहीं कर सकते न आप? मुझे पता है मैं इतनी भी अच्छी नहीं लग रही हूँ। कम से कम मेरा दिल रखने के लिए तो कुछ अच्छा कह दिया होता।

Daya: अरे नहीं नहीं… तुम सच में बहुत अच्छी लग रही हो। वो मेरा ध्यान road पर था इस लिए… वैसे बताओ क्या सुनना चाहती हो तारीफ़ में?

Daya realized how foolish he must have sounded and bit his tongue.

Shreya: क्या?! अब ये भी मैं ही बताऊँ? कुछ तो अपने आप कर लीजिए।

Daya: वो मेरा मतलब तुम्हारी कोई क्या तारीफ करे? तुम्हारी जितनी तारीफ़ की जाए कम है।

Shreya: (blushing) अच्छा? पर तारीफ़ तो आपको करनी ही पड़ेगी। और वो भी एक शेर सुना कर।

Daya: (thinking) CID officer से शायर बना के छोड़ेगी ये श्रेया। पर अगर कुछ जल्दी नहीं सोचा तो फिर मुंह फूला के बैठ जाएगी।

Shreya: (impatiently) मैं इंतज़ार कर रही हूँ।

Daya: हां हां सोच रहा हूँ। रुको।

Shreya: क्या?! आपको मेरी तारीफ करने के लिए सोचना पड़ रहा है? क्या मुझ में तारीफ करने लायक कुछ भी नहीं है?

Daya: नहीं नहीं एसी बात नहीं है। वो तो मेरे पास ही तुम्हारे तारीफ में शब्द नहीं हैं।

Shreya: वो बहाना नहीं चलेगा। मैं…

Daya: (interrupting)

तुम्हारी आँखों में देखता हूँ तो जाने कहां खो जाता हूँ।

तुम जो हंस देती हो तो मैं दिल से बाग-बाग हो जाता हूँ॥

Shreya: Wow! क्या बात है। देखा… बाना दिया ने मैंने आपको शायर।

Daya: (thinking) कौन कहेगा कि कल तक मैं एक बेरहम CID officer हुआ करता था? ये लड़की मुझे अपने इशारों पे नचा रही है। पल भर में शायर बना दिया। (sigh)

Shreya: कुछ कहा आपने?

Daya: नहीं कुछ नहीं। Film hall आ गया। चलो।

Shreya: वैसे हम कौनसी film देखने वाले हैं?

Daya: तुम्हें याद है श्रेया तुमने एक बार canteen में एक नई film के बारे में कहा था जहां दो police officers होते हैं, जिनमें से एक नई join होती है, उन्हें एक-दूसरे से प्यार हो जाता है?

(From episode number 968: "Raaz Heroine ki Maut ka")

Shreya: जी sir. याद है।

Daya: मैंने उसी के tickets book किए हैं।

Shreya: अच्छा वो वाली film? ये तो आपने बहुत अच्छा किया। मैं उसे आपके साथ ही देखना चाहती थी।

They entered the hall with popcorn and soft drinks and occupied two adjacent seats on the top most row.

Daya: श्रेया अपना phone switch-off कर दो।

Shreya: उसकी ज़रूरत नहीं है। मैं phone लाई ही नहीं हूँ।

Daya: तुम भी भूल गई?

Shreya: मैं आपकी तरह भूलती नहीं हूँ। मैं जान-बूझ कर नहीं लाई ताकी कोई disturb न कर सके।

Daya: पर अगर किसी को हमें contact करना हो तो?

Shreya: कुछ नहीं होगा। आप चिंता बहुत करते हैं। Film enjoy कीजिए।

With this, she stuffed popcorn into his mouth and leaned back with a giggle.

After the film ended.

Daya: तो कैसी लगी film?

Shreya: मुझ तो बहुत अच्छी लगी। आपको कैसी लगी?

Daya: मुझे भी अच्छी लगी।

Shreya: काश मेरे साथ भी एेसा होता।

Daya: क्या मतलब?

Shreya: मतलब ये कि film में उस लड़की को ज़्यादा कुछ नहीं करना पड़ा। उसके senior ने उसे बड़ी आसानी से propose कर दिया। और एक आप हैं कि… मेरा मतलब असल ज़िंदगी में एेसा क्यों नहीं होता?

Daya: चलो। देर हो रही है। Dinner भी करना है।

Shreya: ठीक है।

They got into the car and drove towards Daya's house.

Shreya: दया sir.

Daya: हां?

Shreya: अगर आप किसी से प्यार करते हैं तो आप उसे propose कब करेंगे?

Daya: पता नहीं।

Shreya: फिर भी… कुछ तो सोचा ही होगा न आपने।

Daya: नहीं। प्यार सोच कर तो नहीं किया था। बस हो गया।

Shreya: मतलब आप किसी से प्यार करते हैं?

Daya: (realizing) मेरा वो मतलब नहीं था।

Shreya: मतलब आप नहीं करते?

Daya: वो मैं… मेरा वो मतलब भी नहीं था।

Shreya: मतलब प्यार करते हैं?

Daya: वो… मैं… मेरा घर आ गया। (serious tone) अरे ये क्या? दरवाज़ा खुला है?

Shreya: आपका क्या भरोसा? Phone भूल गए तो दरवाज़ा बंद करना भी भूल गए होंगे।

Daya: नहीं श्रेया मुझे अच्छी तरह से याद है कि मैंने दरवाज़ा बंद किया था। लगता है कोई घर में घुस गया है।

Dareya shed their romantic skins and became alert. They drew their weapons and proceeded with caution.


	4. Chapter 4

Recall that Dr. Tarika had a sly smile on her face when she heard Shreya's advice and looked at Daya, who was overtly interested in the advice.

WARNING: Devanagari Ahead!

* * *

In the forensic lab, during and after the advise…

Dr. Tarika: (thinking) कुछ तो गड़बड़ है। ये श्रेया बार-बार दया की तरफ़ क्यों देख रही है? Advice तो सालुंखे sir को दे रही है। दया भी बार-बार पीछे मुड़ रहा है। कहीं इन दोनो में झगड़ा तो नहीं हो गया? पता करना पड़ेगा।

After the case concluded, Dr. Tarika called Abhijeet. His otherwise serious face sprouted a humongous grin. He did not need to look. He knew from the ring-tone.

Abhijeet: (sweet voice) Hello... हाँ तारिका जी... कैसी हैं आप?

A coy smile stole across Dr. Tarika's lips.

Dr. Tarika: (thinking) लगता है अभिजीत romance के mood में है। Screw Dareya. कुछ देर romance कर लेती हूँ। नहीं... पागल हो गई है तारिका?! मामला serious भी हो सकता है...

Abhijeet: Hello... तारिका जी? आप ठीक तो हैं? तारिका जी... (louder) तारिका जी?!

Dr. Tarika recovered from her trance.

Dr. Tarika: हां... अभिजीत कुछ कहा?

Abhijeet: मैंने तो बहुत कुछ कहा। पर आपने कुछ नहीं कहा। क्या हुआ? कोई परेशानी है क्या?

Dr. Tarika: मुझे इस वक्त मिल सकते हो? Lab में?

Abhijeet: क्यों नहीं। अभी आता हूँ। (thinking) लगता है आज film देखने का plan है।

With this, Abhijeet left whatever he was doing and rushed towards the lab. In under ten minutes, he barged into the lab.

Abhijeet: तारिका जी! (looking around) आज lab में ही बुला लिया? Dr. Salunkhe देख लेंगे तो मुसीबत हो जाएगी।

Dr. Tarika: सालु़ंखे sir की चिंता तुम मत करो। वो अपनी girlfriend को मनाने में busy हैं...

Abhijeet was shocked to hear this. He was not present in the lab when the entire incident played out.

Abhijeet: (shocked) क्या?! Dr. Salunkhe की girlfriend कहां से पैदा हो गई?

Dr. Tarika: रुको सब बताती हूँ।

Dr. Tarika explains all about Dr. Salunkhe's girlfriend and Shreya's advice.

Abhijeet: अच्छा ये बात है। खैर उन्हे छोड़ीए। आपने मुझे जिस काम के लिए बुलाया है वो करते हैं। आज कहां जाने का इरादा है? Film...

Dr. Tarika: (interrupting) नहीं अभिजीत। मैंने तुम्हें किसी और वजह से बुलाया है। जब श्रेया सालु़ंखे sir को advice दे रही थी तब उसका ध्यान दया के तरफ था। Daya भी बार-बार मुड़-मुड़ कर उसकी बातें एेसे सुन रहा था जैसे वो sir से नहीं बल्की उससे बात कर रही हो।

Abhijeet sensed where this was headed. He knew something was wrong between them, but at the moment he was more interested in romancing Dr. Tarika than helping Dareya patch-up. He thought they would manage on their own. If they did not, he would step in later. He feigned ignorance and walked up to Dr. Tarika.

Abhijeet: बस इतनी सी बात? आप तो उन दोनों को जानतीं हैं न। एक दूसरे से प्यार करते हैं पर कहने से डरते हैं। होगा श्रेया का कोई तरीका दया को दिल की बात बताने का। नाके के पास वाली hall में नई film लगी है। चलीए न देखते हैं।

Dr. Tarika: (resisting temptation) नहीं अभिजीत। बात को समझो। Film हम बाद में भी देख सकते हैं। इस वक्त उन दोनो से निपटना बहुत ज़रूरी है। नहीं तो मामला हाथ से निकल सकता है।

Abhijeet: पर तारिका जी...

Dr. Tarika: (serious tone) Abhijeet, please...

Abhijeet: (grudgingly) ठीक है। (thinking) दया-श्रेया तुम दोनों को तो मैं छोड़ूंगा नहीं। तुम्हारे झगड़े के चक्कर में मेरा romance अधूरा रह गया।

Dr. Tarika: क्या सोच रहे हो? चलो।

Abhijeet: हां... जी चलिए। पर जाना कहां है?

Dr. Tarika: अरे हां... ये तो सोचा ही नहीं।

Abhijeet: एक काम करते हैं। अगर उन दोनों में patch-up हो गया हो तो वे एक साथ या एक दूसरे के नज़दीक होंगे।

Dr. Tarika: हां तो?

Abhijeet: तो हम उनके phones के location को trace करके उनका पता लगा सकते हैं। और फिर film देखने चलेंगे।

Dr. Tarika: अगर दोनों साथ में हैं तो।

Abhijeet: हां वही।

Abhijeet connected to the Central Monitoring System (CMS) of the Department of Telecommunications, Government of India. He used his credentials to sign in, and checked on Dareya's location from the lab computer. Dr. Tarika watched over his shoulder. (Yes, such a system actually exists and YOUR phone may be getting tracked right now.)

Abhijeet: (thinking) Film देखना cancel.

Dr. Tarika: अरे ये क्या? दोनों अपने-अपने घरों में हैं? इसका मतलब दया ने उसे candlelight dinner पर नहीं लिया।

Abhijeet: दया… दया… कब सुधरेगा तू?!

Dr. Tarika: क्या करें अब? तुम्हारा दोस्त तो तुमसे भी ज़्यादा उल्लू निकला। कम से कम तुम इतना शर्माते तो नहीं थे।

Abhijeet: मेरी बात छोड़िए। ये सोचिए कि दया-श्रेया का क्या करें।

Dr. Tarika: चलो दया से मिलते हैं।

Abhijeet: हां ये ठीक है। मेरी बात तो वो टाल सकता है पर आपकी नहीं।

Abhirika reached Daya's house.

Abhijeet: ये क्या?! ताला? पर phone का location तो यहीं था। एक minute.

Abhijeet rushed to the car and retrieved an Android tablet from the glove box. He keyed in Daya's phone number into the CMS and walked back.

Abhijeet: उसका phone तो यहीं पर है। पिछले तीन घंटे से। कहीं वो किसी मुसीबत में तो नहीं?

Dr. Tarika: सोच क्या रहे हो? तोड़ दो दरवाज़ा।

Abhijeet: तोड़ने की क्या ज़रूरत है? आपका hair clip दीजिए।

He picked the lock with Dr. Tarika's hair clip. The clip, however, was mangled and she had to let her hair loose. Obviously, he did it deliberately. They entered the dark house and turned on the lights.

Abhijeet: आप उस तरफ़ ढूंढिए और मैं इस तरफ़ ढूँढता हूँ। देखते हैं कुछ मिलता है क्या।

They scoured the house looking for clues on Daya's whereabouts.

Abhijeet: मुझे सिर्फ ये phone मिला। आपको कुछ मिला?

Dr. Tarika: नहीं।

Abhijeet: कुछ नहीं मिला? तो फिर उसके gun और badge कहां हैं? सारा सामान सही सलामत है। कोई तोड़-फोड़ नहीं हुई है। देख कर लगता नहीं है कि कोई हाथापाई हुई है यहां पे। पर अगर हाथापाई नहीं हुई तो उसका phone यहां क्यों है? अब दया को बिना हाथापाई के kidnap करना तो मुमकिन नहीं है।

Dr. Tarika: हो सकता है कि वो बेहोश हो? किसी ने उसके खाने में कुछ मिला दिया हो?

Abhijeet: फिर kidnapper ने दरवाज़े पर ताला क्यों डाला? अौर अगर उसने दया की gun और उसका badge ले लिया तो phone क्यों नहीं? कुछ तो गड़बड़ है। मैं ACP sir और बाकी सब को ख़बर कर देता हूँ।

Dr. Tarika: नहीं रुको। उन्हें परेशान करने की ज़रूरत नहीं। हमें पहले और जानकारी चाहिए। फिर सबको rescue पे बुला लेंगे।

The loud report of a gunshot startled them.

Unknown male voice: घर में जो भी है हाथ ऊपर करके बाहर आ जाओ।

Dr. Tarika felt a cold, metallic touch at the back of her neck.

Unknown female voice: हाथ ऊपर! नहीं तो अंजाम अच्छा नहीं होगा।

Abhirika raised their hands.

Unknown male voice: अब घूम जाओ।

Both of them turned around.

Daya: तुम दोनों? मेरे घर में इस तरह?

Shreya: आप लोग यहां क्या कर रहे हैं?

Abhijeet: (with a naughty smile) देख लीजिए तारिका जी। (pointing towards Shreya) यही है kidnapper और इसीने हमारे दया को बेहोश किया था।

Dareya: (together) क्या मतलब?

Dareya looked towards each other at having said the same words together.

Dr. Tarika: दया तुम्हारा phone घर पर क्यों है? हमें लगा कि तुम kidnap हो गए।

Daya: वो मैं phone घर पर भूल गया था। पर तुम दोनों मुझे क्यों ढूंढ रहे थे?

Abhijeet: वो छोड़ो। ये बताओ कि श्रेया तुम्हारे साथ? इस वक्त?

Abhijeet looked at this watch. The time was 09:30 pm.

Abhijeet: और तुम्हारा phone चार घंटे से हिला नहीं है। तुम इतनी देर कहां थे?

Daya: वो मैं… मैं वो…

Shreya: दया sir मेरे साथ थे। मेरे घर पर।

Daya's face turned red with embarrassment.

Daya: (thinking) अभिजीत तो मेरी टाँग खींच-खींच के Eiffel Tower जितना लंबा कर देगा।

Abhijeet: अच्छा अच्छा अच्छा अच्छा… तो ये बात है। (towards Dr. Tarika) मैं न कहता था? हम तो बेवजह परेशान हो रहे थे।

Dr. Tarika: हां अभिजीत। चलो इन दोनों को अकेला छोड़ देते हैं।

Daya turned a darker shade of red.

Shreya: नहीं नहीं... एसी कोई बात नहीं है। आप दोनों आए हैं तो चाए तो पीते जाइए।

Abhijeet: नहीं… फिर कभी। फिलहाल तो ये बताओ कि तुम यहां क्यों आई? चार घंटे कम थे?

Shreya: नहीं वो हम यहां dinner करने आए हैं। दया sir ने अपने हाथों से बनाया है।

Abhijeet: क्या बात है दया! पर चार घंटे तक क्या कर रहे थे?

Daya: वो मैं श्रेया को बुलाने गया था।

Dr. Tarika: बुलाने में चार घंटे लग गए?

Daya: (nervous) हां वो…

Abhijeet: आप समझी नहीं तारिका जी। मुझे मामला कुछ-कुछ समझ आ रहा है। हुआ यों कि case ख़तम होते ही जनाब भागते हुए घर आए कपड़े बदलने के लिए। जल्द बाज़ी में phone घर पर ही भूल गए और श्रेया के घर चल दिए। वहां पहुंच कर साहिबा का गुस्सा उतारने और उन्हें candlelight dinner के लिए मनाने में चार घंटे लग गए। (towards Daya) क्यों सही कह रहा हूँ न मैं?

Dareya turned an even darker shade of red, enough to make a rose envious. They stared at their feet and did not respond. Shreya, of course, was secretly enjoying this, and an inadvertent smile appeared on her lips.

Abhijeet: चलो हम तुम्हें और disturb नहीं करेंगे। क्यों तारिका जी? चलें?

Dr. Tarika: चलो। Bye Shreya, bye Daya.

Dareya: (together, gladly) Bye!

Abhirika left. Outside Daya's house, in the car…

Dr. Tarika: Sorry Abhijeet. आज मेरी वजह से हम film पे नहीं जा पाए।

Abhijeet: अरे अरे तारिका जी... आप क्यों sorry बोल रहीं हैं? इरादे तो आपके नेक ही थे न। वैसे अभी भी देर नहीं हुई है। Film नहीं देख पाए न सही। पर candlelight dinner तो कर सकते हैं। क्या ख़याल है आपका?

Dr. Tarika: क्यों नहीं। पर कहां?

Abhijeet: मेरे घर में। आज मैं खाना बनाऊँगा। अगर दया कर सकता है तो मैं क्यों नहीं?

Dr. Tarika: फिर तो मैं ज़रूर खाऊँगी। फिर चाहे कुछ भी हो।

Abhijeet: क्या मतलब?

Dr. Tarika: नहीं कुछ नहीं। जल्दी चलो। बहुत भूख लगी है।

Abhirika reached Abhijeet's house.

Dr. Tarika: ये जलने की बू कहां से आ रही है?

Abhijeet: पता नहीं। देखते हैं।

Abhijeet unlocked the door. They were greeted by thick black smoke and the smell of severely burnt coffee beans. Recall that when Dr. Tarika called, Abhijeet left whatever he was doing and rushed to the lab. The "whatever," it turned out, was making coffee. Abhijeet suppressed his coughs and rushed to the kitchen. He reached for the stove and shut off the gas. He then rushed outside to find Dr. Tarika in a coughing fit.

Abhijeet: तारिका जी... तारिका जी... बाहर चलिए।

Abhirika emerged from the black smoke.

Dr. Tarika: ये क्या था?

Abhijeet: वो मैं भी जल्द बाज़ी में घर से निकला था। आपने lab में बुलाया था न, उस वक्त।

Dr. Tarika: (with a gigantic face palm) क्या सारे लड़के एेसे ही होते हैं?

Abhijeet: अब तो gas भी लगभग ख़तम हो चुकी है। Dinner का क्या करें? चलिए कहीं बाहर खाते हैं।

Dr. Tarika: चलो।

Abhirika left for a nearby restaurant.


	5. Chapter 5

Recall that Dareya were supposed to have a candlelight dinner.

WARNING: Devanagari Ahead!

* * *

Daya had not yet recovered from his blushes, caused by Abhirika's teasing.

Shreya: क्या हुआ दया sir? आप फिर से कहां खो गए? (mischievously, with a sly smile) अभिजीत sir और तारिका तो गए। अब आप क्यों blush कर रहे हैं?

Daya turned a brilliant shade of crimson.

Daya: (embarrassed) मैं… नहीं तो… मैं क्यों blush करूँ? मैं कहां blush कर रहा हूँ?

Shreya: (giggling) झूठ मत बोलिए। आप blush करते हुए बड़े cute लगते हैं।

Finally, the red color ran out shades for Daya.

Daya: वो मैं… खाना लगाता हूँ।

Shreya: वैसे आपने मेरे लिए क्या बनाया है?

Daya: अब मैं क्या बताऊँ? तुम खुद ही देख लेना। अभी लगा देता हूँ।

Daya headed towards the kitchen.

A few seconds later, Shreya was startled by the sound of a loud bang. She rushed towards the kitchen.

Shreya: (concerned) क्या हुआ दया sir?

Daya: श्रेया नहीं…

Too late. Another loud bang.

Before she could understand anything, she found herself on top of Daya, facing him. Daya was on the floor.

Shreya: ये क्या हुआ दया sir?

Daya: (caressing his head) पता नहीं। मेरा पैर अचानक से फिसला और…

Shreya: पैर कैसे फिसला?

Daya: पता लगा लूँगा अगर आप मेरे उपर से उठने का कष्ट करेंगी।

Shreya: (embarrassed) Oh, sorry!

Shreya got off Daya.

Dareya: (together) आपको/तुम्हें कोई चोट तो नहीं आई?

Dareya: (together) नहीं।

Both smiled at having said the exact same words together, and started investigating.

The conclusion? Abhirika rummaged through Daya's house looking for clues on his whereabouts. In the process, they almost destroyed the whole house and the kitchen sink. They also left Dareya a small gift on the kitchen floor. An overturned bottle of liquid.

Cleaning liquid.

Daya: मैं इस अभिजीत का क्या करूँ? किसी दिन मुझे मार ही डालेगा।

Shreya: आपने काम भी तो वैसा ही किया है। Phone घर पर ही छोड़ गए थे।

Daya: अब तुम अभिजीत की तरफदारी मत करो। Table पर बैठो। मैं ये रायता साफ करके खाना लगाता हूँ।

Shreya: मैं मदद करूँ?

Daya: नहीं मैं कर लेता हूँ। तुम बैठो।

Shreya: पर दया sir…

Daya: (interrupting) मैंने कहा बैठो। It's an order!

Shreya: ठीक है। (thinking) हां हां… अभी जितने orders देने हैं दे दीजिए। बस कुछ ही दिनों की बात है। उसके बाद तो आपको मेरे orders मानने होंगे।

After cleaning the cleaning liquid and whatever else Abhirika had littered, Daya laid out the plates on the kitchen counter and opened the hot cases.

Shreya: Mmm… क्या बात है! पालक पनीर… मेरा favorite.

Shreya had sneaked up on him when he was busy laying the plates. Daya was startled by her voice, and turned around in a haste, only to find her breathing down his neck.

Daya: तुम यहां कब आई? तुमसे कहा था न कि table पर बैठो?

Shreya: वो मुझसे रहा नहीं गया और मैं चली आई। अब तो भूख भी बहुत लग रही है। जल्दी खाना लगाइए।

Daya: हां लगाता हूँ।

Then, it struck her…

Shreya: एक minute… मैंने तो आपसे कभी नहीं कहा की पालक पनीर मुझे बहुत पसंद है। तो आपको कैसे…

Daya: वो अहमदाबाद से लौटने के बाद मैंने तुम्हारी दादी जी से phone पर बात किया। उन्होनें मुझे बताया।

Shreya: (mischievous, with a sly smile) अच्छा… तो आप मुझ में इतने interested हैं?

Daya: (embarrassed) नहीं मैंने बस ऐसे ही पूछ लिया था। तुम्हें भूख लग रही थी न? तुम ये क्या लेकर बैठ गई? चलो।

He laid the table neatly, lighted a thick wax candle, and turned off the lights.

Shreya: Wow! मेरा पहला candlelight dinner.

Daya: मेरा भी।

Both of them started munching without further ado, but Shreya was in no mood to let the talks abate.

Shreya: दया sir…

Daya: हां?

Shreya: (mischievous, with a sly smile) मैं सोच रही थी कि अगर रूठने से मुझे film और candlelight dinner पर जाने का मौका मिल रहा है तो मुझे रोज़ रूठना चाहिए। नहीं?

Daya was busy eating, so he paid little attention to his reply. Inadvertently, …

Daya: (muzzled voice, due to food in his mouth) Hm… बस अभिजीत को पता नहीं चलना चाहिए।

Shreya: क्या कहा आपने?!

Realization set in.

Daya: (forcefully gulps) वो मेरा मतलब मैं तुम्हें रूठने का मौका ही नहीं दूँगा…

Shreya: दया sir…

Daya: (interrupting) श्रेया bureau तक तो ठीक है, पर bureau के बाहर तुम मुझे sir मत बुलाया करो।

Shreya: तो फिर मैं आपको क्या बुलाऊँ? (mischievous, with a sly smile) अजी सुनते हो?

Daya choked on his food and reached for a glass of water. After downing the glass in one go, he managed to speak.

Daya: नहीं नहीं… दया sir ही ठीक था।

Shreya: अरे घबराइए मत। मैं तो मज़ाक कर रही थी।

Daya: अब और बातें नहीं। वरना खाना ठंडा हो जाएगा। चुप-चाप खा लेते हैं।

Shreya: पर अभी तो बातें शुरू हुईं हैं…

Daya: (fake anger, enlarged eyes, looking towards her) श्रेया…

Shreya: ठीक है… ठीक है। गुस्सा क्यों होते हैं?

Daya's timely intervention allowed the food to be finished. Otherwise they would keep talking the whole night.

They finished eating at 10:30 pm.

It was time to bid adieu, but…

Shreya: रात इतनी हो गई है। मैं यहीं रह जाऊँ?

Daya: (thinking) ये श्रेया Abhirika के जाने के बाद से ही कुछ ज़्यादा ही शरारत के mood में है। अगर अभिजीत या किसी और को पता चल गया कि रात में… नहीं नहीं… मुझे यहां से चलना चाहिए। एक minute… मैं कहां जाऊँ? ये तो मेरा ही घर है। इसे भेजना होगा…

Shreya: आपकी खामोशी का मतलब हां समझूं?

Daya recovered from his thought.

Daya: नहीं। मेरा मतलब तुम्हें अपने घर जाना चाहिए। रात बहुत हो गई है। मैं तुम्हें छोड़ आता हूँ।

Shreya: क्यों? मेरे साथ अच्छा नहीं लगता?

Daya: नहीं नहीं… एसी बात नहीं है।

Shreya: तो फिर कैसी बात है? बताइए।

Daya: बनाता हूँ।

Shreya: क्या?!

Daya: मेरा मतलब है बताता हूँ। (thinking) बन गया! (speaking) श्रेया तुम्हारा phone तुम्हारे घर पर है। कल bureau भी जाना है। अगर अपना phone लीए बिना जाओगी तो ACP sir से डांट पड़ेगी। है न?

This was a practical problem. Shreya had to agree.

Shreya: (disheartened) ठीक है।

Daya dropped her home. They were too tired to talk anymore, so Shreya dozed off on the passenger seat.


	6. Chapter 6

Recall that Daya drove Shreya to her house, and Shreya fell asleep during the journey. Also recall, from other episodes, that Shreya is among the first to reach the bureau in the morning. Remember when she caught Pankaj trying to steal data from ACP's laptop? Or when she and Sachin were the first ones to arrive, and she called Daya from the bureau? I take those incidents to mean that she lives really close to the bureau.

WARNING: Devanagari Ahead!

* * *

Dareya reached Shreya's house.

Daya: श्रेया उठो।

He shakes her a bit.

Daya: श्रेया उठो। तुम्हारा घर आ गया।

Shreya manages to open one eye with great effort.

Shreya: (muzzled voice) Hmm… सोने दीजिए न दया sir. उठने का मन नहीं है।

She goes back into her slumber.

Daya: उठने का मन नहीं है? क्या मतलब? उठ जाओ श्रेया। देखो मुझे भी घर जाना है। कल bureau पहुंचने में देर हो जाएगी।

Shreya: (eyes closed) तो मत जाइए घर। यहीं रुक जाइए।

Daya: श्रेया तुम आधी नींद की हालत में हो। उठ जाओ।

Daya shakes her vigorously once more. This jolts Shreya out of her sleep. Rubbing her eyes, she speaks.

Shreya: क्या हुआ दया sir? क्यों उठा दिया आपने?

Daya: तुम्हारा घर आ गया है। चलो अब जल्दी से उतरो। मुझ वापस जाना है। नहीं तो कल bureau जाने में देर हो जाएगी।

Shreya: (defiantly) नहीं उतरूंगी।

Daya: क्या मतलब? मुझे घर जाना है।

Shreya: आप कहीं नहीं जाएंगे। और मैं तभी उतरूँगी जब आप भी मेरे साथ उतरेंगे।

Daya: देखो मुझे घर जाना है। नहीं तो मुझे देर हो जाएगी। फिर ACP sir से डांट सुनना होगा।

Shreya: आप उसकी चिंता मत कीजिए। मेरा घर bureau के पास ही है। बस पाँच minute का रस्ता है।

Daya: पर मैं तुम्हारे साथ नहीं रह सकता…

Shreya: (interrupting) क्यों नहीं? आपका phone भी आपके पास ही है। मुझे अपने घर से ये कह कर भगा दिया कि मेरा phone मेरे पास नहीं है। अब तो वो बहाना भी नहीं चलेगा।

Daya: पर…

Shreya: पर वर कुछ नहीं। अपनी आँखें देखी है? ऐसा लग रहा है कि आप किसी भी पल सो जाएंगे। मैं एस हालत में आपको drive करने नहीं दूंगी। अगर आपको कुछ हो गया तो मेरा क्या होगा? (realizing) मेरा मतलब CID का क्या होगा?

Shreya was right. Daya was also exhausted after an unusually long day. It was already 11:30 pm. Driving back would take even more time.

Daya: (thinking) मैं अभिजीत को पता नहीं चलने दूँगा। वैसे भी वो Dr. Tarika के साथ है।

Shreya: क्या सोच रहे हैं दया sir? आप मेरे साथ आएँगे या फिर यहीं गाड़ी में रात गुज़ारूँ?

Daya: नहीं… मैं आ रहा हूँ।

Shreya: Good.

Dareya got off the car and headed towards Shreya's flat. There, Shreya instinctively reached for her phone, to check on missed calls. Telemarketers, telemarketers, people she did not care about, more people she did not care about. In short, nothing that required her to call back at midnight. Relieved, she turned to Daya.

Shreya: दया sir मुझे बहुत नींद लग रही है। मैं सोने जा रही हूँ। आप भी चलिए।

Daya: (embarrassed) नहीं मैं… यहीं (drawing room) ठीक हूँ।

Shreya: (mischievous smile) आप शर्माते बहुत हैं। आपको यहां सोने की ज़रूरत नहीं है। आप दूसरे कमरे में सो जाइए।

Normally, Shreya would have teased him even more. But tiredness got the better of her, and she wanted to cut it short. Daya was relieved. He was also too tired to resist any of her demands, and would probably have caved in.

Both of them took off their badges, guns and phones and threw them carelessly on the table. With weary voices, they wished each other.

Daya: Good night, Shreya.

Shreya: Good night, Daya sir.

Daya was even more tired than Shreya. She at least had a 30-minute nap during the journey. Daya immediately fell asleep and so did Shreya.

The clock slowly ticked by. 01:00 am.

A loud and shrill phone ring echoed through the house. Dareya were too tired to even hear it, let alone respond. It rang for two minutes before dying out. Two minutes later, it rang again. This time, Shreya woke up.

Shreya: (thinking) ओहो ये इतनी रात गए किसका phone है?

With one eye closed and the other barely open, she walked to the drawing room and picked up the blaring phone without looking at it.

Shreya: (sleepy tone) Hello? कौन है?

Abhijeet: अरे! श्रेया? तुम दया के साथ हो?

Shreya, on hearing Abhijeet's voice, was jolted out of her sleep. She looked at the phone in her hand. Not hers. Daya's.

Shreya: (thinking) ये क्या हो गया? मैंने दया sir का phone कैसे उठा लिया? हे भगवान! पता नहीं अभिजीत sir क्या सोचेंगे?

What she had not realized was that her and Daya's ringtones were almost identical.

Abhijeet: अच्छा अच्छा अच्छा अच्छा… Sorry मैंने आप दोनों को disturb किया। लगे रहो। कल बात करते हैं।

Shreya: Sir एक minute. आपने phone क्यों किया ये तो बताइए।

Abhijeet: कुछ नहीं बस… दया के एक ख़बरी को drugs की तस्करी के बारे में कुछ खबर मिला। उन्हे अभी पकड़ना ज़रूरी है, नहीं तो वो भाग जाएंगे। उस ख़बरी ने दया को phone किया था, पर उसने उठाया नहीं। फिर मैंने phone किया तो तुमने उठाया।

Shreya: Sir मैं अभी दया sir को उठाती हूँ। मैं भी उनके साथ आ रही हूँ।

Abhijeet: अरे अरे उसकी कोई ज़रूरत नहीं है। हम manage कर लेंगे। छोटा-मोटा case है। आप दोनों enjoy करो।

Shreya: Sir पर मैं…

Abhijeet disconnected the call and got to work.

Shreya: (thinking) ये क्या हो गया? कल जब दया sir को पता चलेगा तो वो नाराज़ हो जाएंगे। नहीं नहीं… घबरा मत श्रेया… दया sir को शर्माने से फ़ुरसत मिले तब तो गुस्सा करेंगे न। (giggling) देखना पता चलते ही कैसे टमाटर की तरह लाल हो जाएंगे!

Shreya went back to sleep.

Next morning, she woke up before Daya.

Shreya: (thinking) दया sir अभी तक सो रहे हैं। उनके लिए चाए बनाती हूँ।

She prepared tea for him and went to his room. She sat on his bed and attempted to wake him.

Shreya: (soft, low voice) दया sir… दया sir…

She shook him. He opened an eye, and saw her. Then, he woke up with a jerk, as if he had been electrocuted.

Daya: श्… श्रेया? तुम यहां? कब आई?

Shreya: घबराइए मत दया sir. अभी आई हूँ। और ये आपके लिए चाए लाई हूँ।

Daya: शुक्रिया।

Daya took the tea and freshened up. They then sat down for breakfast.

Shreya: दया sir वो आपको एक बात बतानी थी।

Daya: हां बताओ।

Shreya: Sir वो कल रात… अभिजीत sir का phone आया था।

Daya: हां तो?

Shreya: तो sir मैंने phone उठा लिया।

Daya: (food in his mouth) Hmm…

Shreya: Sir आप समझे नहीं।

Daya: क्या नहीं समझा मैं?

Shreya: Sir अभिजीत sir का phone आपके phone पर आया था। और मैंने आपका phone उठा लिया।

Daya: अच्छा। (realizes) क्या?! ये तुमने क्या किया? मेरा phone क्यों उठाया?

Shreya: Sir phone रात के एक बजे आया था। और आप सो रहे थे। मैंने भी आधी नींद की हालत में उठाया था।

Daya: (thinking) बस यही बाकी रह गया था। आज का पूरा दिन टाँग खींचता हुआ बिताएगा अभिजीत। (speaking) इतनी रात गए उसने phone क्यों किया? कोई problem तो नहीं?

Shreya: नहीं sir कोई बड़ी problem तो नहीं है। पर…

Shreya explains everything about the drug smuggling gang which was busted that night.

Daya: अच्छा इतनी सी बात है। खैर जो हो गया सो हो गया। अब bureau में किसी से कुछ मत कहना।

Shreya: (innocently) किस बारे में न कहूँ sir?

Daya: नहीं कुछ नहीं।

Shreya: (even more innocently) क्या कुछ नहीं?

Daya: छोड़ो वो सब। Bureau चलते हैं।

Shreya: (giggling) जी sir.


	7. Chapter 7

Recall that Abhijeet learns of Daya's presence in Shreya's house during the night. I am depicting the teasing session that Dareya would have to go through after being caught red-handed.

WARNING: Devanagari Ahead!

* * *

On the way to the bureau, Daya hoped against hope that Shreya would listen to him so that he could keep the matter under control. Abhijeet was absolutely hopeless; he would try his best to embarrass Dareya. Counting on him would be futile.

Daya: श्रेया मेरी बात ध्यान से सुनो। वहां bureau में अभिजीत घात लगाए बैठा होगा। वो ज़रूर कुछ उल्टा-सीधा करने की कोशिश करेगा। उसके और बाकियों के सवालों का जवाब मैं दूँगा। तुम एकदम चुप रहना। समझी?

Shreya: (mischievous smile) जी sir. (thinking) अब तो और भी मज़ा आएगा। क्योंकि खामोशी का मतलब… (a short laugh escapes her) हां होता है!

Daya: तुम्हें हँसी आ रही है?

Shreya: नहीं sir. वो मैं बस सोच रही थी…

Daya: (interrupting) तुम अभी कुछ मत सोचो। तुम्हारे सोचने कि वजह से हमारी ये हालत है। अब सिर्फ मैं सोचुँगा। दिमाग और मुँह बंद रखना। समझी?

Shreya: (giggling) समझ गई! आप चिंता मत कीजिए। मैं हूँ न।

Daya: (under his breath) इसी बात की तो चिंता है।

Shreya: कुछ कहा आपने?

Daya: नहीं कुछ भी तो नहीं। लो bureau आ गया।

Shreya: चलिए।

Shreya tries to get off the car and opens the door. Daya grabs her hand and pulls her back.

Daya: क्या चलिए? तुम्हें पता भी है हम एक साथ गए तो क्या अंजाम होगा?

Shreya: घबराइए मत दया sir. मैं हमेशा bureau में पहले आती हूँ। अभिजीत sir को आने में अभी time है। हां सचिन sir हो सकते हैं।

Daya: तुम्हें नहीं पता अभिजीत के बारे में। वो आज ज़रूर किसी काम के बहाने सुबह चार बजे से bureau में हमारे इंतज़ार में बैठा होगा। नहीं। पहले मैं जाता हूँ। फिर बीस minute बाद तुम आना। समझी?

Shreya: जी sir.

Daya entered the bureau. Per his expectation, Abhijeet was beaming his broadest smile at him. Sachin was also there, staring at the doorway.

Abhijeet: अरे दया अकेले आए हो? हाएं?

Daya: हां। (innocently) क्यों क्या हुआ?

Abhijeet: (evil smile) होने को तो बहुत कुछ हो सकता था कल रात। सवाल ये है कि तुमने क्या किया।

Daya: अभिजीत ऐसा कुछ नहीं है।

Abhijeet: तो कैसा है?

Daya: वो ये file complete नहीं हुई है। ज़रा देखो तो।

Abhijeet: अरे उसे बाद में देखेंगे। लो! भाभी जी आ गईं।

Daya instinctively turned towards the door. Shreya was walking in.

Daya: अभिजीत please कुछ उल्टा-सीधा मत करना। और ये भाभी जी तुरंत बंद करो। (thinking) इसे तो बीस minute बाद आना था। इतनी जल्दी कैसे?

Daya got his answer soon enough. Freddy walked in after Shreya. Freddy must have spotted Shreya in the car park, forcing her to come up.

Abhijeet: श्रेया तुम अकेली आई हो या… (looking towards Daya with evil smile)

Shreya kept quiet, blushed and looked at the floor.

Abhijeet: अरे ख़ामोश क्यों हो?

Shreya then looked at Daya. After a few moments, Daya realized that all eyes were on him.

Daya: मुझे ऐसे क्यों देख रहे हैं सब? श्रेया बताओ। अभिजीत कुछ पूछ रहा है।

Shreya looked towards Daya and shrugged her shoulders once, implying, "You told me not to open my mouth. Now deal with it."

Daya understood. He was neck deep in trouble.

Daya: हां श्रेया अकेले ही तो आई है। क्यों श्रेया? और किसके साथ आएगी?

Abhijeet: हां तो ये बात श्रेया भी तो बोल सकती थी न? तुम्हें बोलने की क्या ज़रूरत थी। और वैसे तुम्हें पता कैसे चला?

Daya: वो… बस ऐसे ही। मुझे लगा… शायद… हां… शायद उसके गले में ख़राश होगा इसलिए वो कुछ नहीं बोल रही है।

Abhijeet: अरे वाह कितनी अच्छी understanding है तुम दोनों में। (naughty smile) मानना पड़ेगा। वैसे एक बात बताओ दया। रात को ऐसा क्या किया तुम दोनों ने जो बेचारी श्रेया की आवाज़ बैठ गई?

Daya: (embarrassed) क्या मतलब?!

Abhijeet: मतलब ये कि मैंने कल रात श्रेया से phone पर बात किया था। (with emphasis) तुम्हारे phone पर। उस वक्त तो उसकी आवाज़ ठीक थी। फिर क्या हो गया?

Sachin and Freddy: (together) क्या?!

Abhijeet: हां। मैंने वो drug dealers को पकड़ने के लिए दया के पास phone किया था। पर phone उठाया श्रेया ने।

Dareya turned red at this, but Shreya as usual was enjoying it very much. She let out a giggle, which did not go unnoticed.

Daya: अब मुझे कैसे पता होगा? ठंड लग गई होगी। सबके साथ होता रहता है। इसमें नया क्या है?

Abhijeet: होता तो सबके साथ है पर सब रात दया sir के साथ तो नहीं गुज़ारते। (naughty smile) क्यों श्रेया?

Daya: Boss ये क्या लेकर बैठ गए? कोई और काम नहीं है क्या?

Abhijeet: मैं क्या लेकर बैठ गया? मैं तो बस सबको बता रहा हूँ कि अपने team members के साथ कैसे रिश्ते रखने चाहिए। तुम दोनों की मिसाल देकर।

Daya: कुछ भी बोलते हो अभिजीत। अब इससे पहले कि ACP sir आ जाएं चलो हम काम पर लग जाते हैं।

Abhijeet: अच्छा ये बताओ कि कल रात और क्या-क्या हुआ?

Daya: (embarrassed) क्या बोल रहे हो अभिजीत? कुछ भी नहीं हुआ।

Abhijeet: शर्माओ मत। यहां सब अपने ही हैं। सचिन और फ्रेडी को पहले से ही सब कुछ पता है।

Apart from Abhirika and Sachin, Freddy and Rajat are also aware of Dareya. (From episode number 992: "Rakhi Ka Bandhan")

Daya: क्या?! किस बारे में?

Abhijeet: अब इतने भोले भी मत बनो। वैसे श्रेया तुम्हारे जितना नहीं शर्माती। मैं उसी से ही पूछ लेता पर क्या करूँ? बेचारी तुम्हारे वजह से बोल नहीं सकती।

Daya: मेरे वजह से? मैंने क्या किया?

Abhijeet: अब ये तो श्रेया कि आवाज़ वापस आने से ही पता चलेगा न कि तुमने क्या किया।

Suddenly…

Shreya: Good morning sir!

ACP: Good morning.

Everyone wished him and he walked into his cabin.

Shreya realized that she had let the cat out of the bag. She bit her tongue.

Daya: (thinking) फिर हो गई गड़बड़। मेरे नसीब में अभिजीत से टाँग खिचवाने के अलावा और कुछ लिखा ही नहीं है।

Abhijeet: अरे श्रेया! तुम तो बोलने लगी!

Shreya: Sir वो मैं… हां… मैंने कब कहा कि मेरी आवाज़ बैठ गई है? वो तो दया sir का idea था।

Abhijeet: दया sir का idea?!

Shreya: मेरा मतलब दया sir ने ही तो कहा था कि मेरी आवाज़ बैठ गई है। क्यों?

Abhijeet: हां पर तुमने भी तो कुछ नहीं कहा। दया sir कि हां में हां मिलाती गई। मेरा मतलब सर हिलाती गई।

Daya: अब छोड़ो न वो सब बातें। अच्छी बात तो ये है कि श्रेया की आवाज़ वापस आ गई।

Shreya: (innocently) पर मेरी आवाज़ गई कहां थी जो वापस आएगी?

Abhijeet: हां। इसकी आवाज़ अपने-आप नहीं गई थी। दया sir के order से गई थी। क्यों श्रेया?

Dareya turned a darker shade of red.

* * *

_**THE END**_


End file.
